Cat-tastrophe
Voice: What... An... Animal! Andrew Catsmith in Cat-tastrophe. Starring Andrew Catsmith, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. (the episode begins) Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Me first! Me first! (They get stuck) Toulouse: Why should you be first? Marie: Cause I'm a lady, That's why. Toulouse: You're not a lady. Berlioz: You're nothing but a Sister. Marie: I'll show you if I'm a lady or not. (They start chasing) (each other) (Berlioz tickles Marie) Toulouse: Give it to him, Berlioz. You can do it. (They ran) Toulouse: Hey. Be careful on what you do. Berlioz: Fight fair, Marie! (Toulouse accidentally dropped a candle stick on Marie's head and made it go boink!) Marie: Ow! That hurts. Marie: Andrew! Andrew! Andrew: Now, look, you must stop fighting like that, you know. Berlioz: Well, she started it. Andrew: And, Berlioz, well, such behavior... is most unbecoming to a lovely gentleman. Berlioz: Well, she started it. Toulouse: They're only practicing biting and clawing. Andrew: Well, you know that it is not allowed, and is just terrible. Please behave yourselves. Kittens: Okay. Andrew: And listen, if you really want yourselves, me, Stephen, and the others to go on more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs that I like, you'll always behave, okay? (Toulouse began his painting) Andrew: Now that's what I'd like to see. Good painting, Toulouse. (Toulouse then squirts paint out): Whoops. Andrew: Careful, Toulouse. You almost spilled your paint. (Toulouse steps on a tube of paint that squirts out): Uh oh. Andrew: Oops. What a mess. I'll clean it up. Don't worry. (Toulouse starts painting) Andrew: Oh, what are you going to paint? (Toulouse keeps painting until...): Yeah! Andrew: Oh, what's that you've painted? Marie: (laughs) It's Christopher Robin. Berlioz: Yeah. Nice gentle Christopher Robin. Andrew: (laughs) That's the guy my friends and I have met in Christopher Robin's Travels. Oh boy. Hopefully he and Ruby, Max's sister, will promise to see us and join our team for more film spoof travels like Dalmatian Tunes, Fox Prince, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. (Then painting fell on Andrew's head) Andrew: Oof! Hey! What happened?! (Kittens laughs) Andrew: Ho-ho. Very funny. Ha-ha. It is to laugh. (shakes himself off) Andrew: Ugh! Now I'm really mad! I just can't lose my temper! Toulouse: Uh oh. What a cat-tastrophe. (Andrew curses in Yosemite Sam's voices) (Marie splashes water on Andrew) Andrew: Ooh! What happened?! Marie: That'll cool you. Andrew: That's better. I can't just stay mad at you, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse. (Berlioz and Marie heads to the piano) Andrew: And you're glad to go to the piano and believe that I can't stay angry, you know. Marie: I'm ready maestro. (Berlioz slides down the piano) Marie: OH! Andrew, He did it again. Andrew: Now, Berlioz. Just behave, and start playing 'My Little Buttercup.' from Three Amigos. (They began it) (and started to sing it) (Until, CLAMPSE) Andrew: Oh! What's wrong?! (The piano strings snaps) Andrew: The piano strings on the piano have snapped and broken apart. Now we'll never play a song if the piano's got ruined strings. Andrew: Ooh! I'm so mad at it again! (curses in Yosemite Sam's voice) Marie: Not another... Berlioz: Temper? Is that what you're trying to say? Toulouse: Another Cat-tastrophe. Andrew: How can we ever go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's film spoof travels if I keep losing my temper of things going wrong?! (Then pants) Andrew: I've got to stop losing my temper! (Sighs in calm) Andrew: There. I've stopped now. Don't worry. Now to fix the piano. Marie: You get yourself into Cat-tastrophes. Andrew: That's only if I lose my temper, Marie. (Later, Andrew, Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz were walking down the street to get some new strings for the piano) (for a nice stroll, and were unaware of noticing The Greaser Dogs) Cliff: Hey, Anders. Andrew: Hi Cliff. My name is Andrew. Not the name you said. Kittens: The Greaser Dogs! Andrew: Uh-oh. Looks like we've bumped in Cliff, Lube, and Shriek. The three Greaser Dogs, who plan to get us and join The Meanies 80's, Red Guy, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy on our film spoof travels since Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, The Greasers, and Lionel on their team. Cliff: And other villains to be exact. Andrew: That is correct. So you're the guys, who, along with other villains, will join the villains that we encountered, to get us on our film spoofs, right? Shriek: Scaredy cats. Marie: I'm not a scaredy cat and neither are Berlioz and Toulouse! Andrew: How dare you say that to us! You'd better watch out, or else, I'll use my weapons to attack you. Cliff: Is that a toy cigarette you got? Give me that! (Grabs it from Andrew's pocket and breaks it and puts it back in Andrew's pocket) Andrew: What?! You've broken my toy cigar? How could you?! Andrew: I'll teach you to break my toy cigarette apart! You'll pay for this! Lube: Uh oh. Cat-tastrophe. Toulouse: Give it to them, Andrew. You can do it. We'll get you a box of more toy cigars, no matter. Andrew: (Casey Jones's voice) Take that! And that! And that! And that! And that! And that! And that! Take this! And this! And this! And this! And this! Toulouse: I'm going in! (Jumps into the cloud of smoke) Berlioz: Me too! (Marie gasps) Marie: Oh well. Looks like I'll join in too. For Andrew still needs a box of toy cigars after all. (Jumps in) (and helps Toulouse, Berlioz, and Andrew to defeat the Greaser Dogs) (they all fight so well) (BOP, POW, WALLOP, THUMP!) Toulouse: Take this! Berlioz: And take that! Marie: Take some of these! Andrew: Take some of those! (They freeze for a moment) (and stop) Lube: Like I said. Andrew's in a big cat-tastrophe. Andrew: That's why I lose my temper, but only if things go wrong. So you'll regret breaking my toy cigar apart, for the kittens and I will get more box of toy cigars to make me feel better. And we'll fix my old toy one that you broke. For that's the way you'll never break it apart. (They continue) (fighting) Toulouse: Hi-Yah! Berlioz: Ha! Cliff: Oof! Marie: Have some of this! Berlioz: How about these?! Andrew: Have some of that! (They freezed again) Marie: Excuse me, Need to head to the bathroom. Andrew: Okay, but be back, as soon as possible, and bring me a box of toy cigars too. (Marie flees) (but goes to the bathroom) (then later, on flushing the toilet, jumps back into the fight) (after getting a box of toy cigars for Andrew) Andrew: Now we may continue. (They keep fighting until KABOOM) (an explosion is heard) (Box of toy cigars went flying into the air) (as Andrew and the Kittens catch all of them and put them in Andrew's pocket since he has a spare toy cigar) All: Phew. Andrew: That was too close. It's a good thing we've caught all of them. And that my old broken toy cigar is still in my pocket. (The Greaser Dogs were defeated) (and knocked out, cold) Marie: Not more tempers and no more Cat-tastrophe. Andrew: Thank heavens. Now we can fix my toy cigar by putting it back together again. So I can have it all in my mouth. Toulouse: Indeed. Berlioz: That'll teach the Greasers to mess with us. (They laugh) (with joy and fix Andrew's old toy cigar by putting it back together again since he has it in his pocket) (Scene end) (and close) Cliff: You may have won, Andrew. Lube: And fixed your broken toy cigar that you still have in your pocket. Shriek: But we'll get more villains to join the others and get you in other film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, and you'll see, as long as you get more friends on your team. (they laugh evilly together) (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes